Conventionally, there is known a vehicle seat having a headrest provided in a backrest, a movable member provided inside of the backrest, and a coupling mechanism for coupling the headrest and the movable member mechanically, in which when a vehicle seat occupant moves backward relatively to the vehicle seat due to rear collisions or the like, the movable member is pushed by the occupant to move backward, and the backward movement of the movable member moves the headrest forward by way of the coupling mechanism.
Patent document 1: JP Appln. Laid-Open No. 10-119619